My Immortal
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Songfic: "Apesar do que dizem… Acreditei numa única coisa que diziam que um maroto não podia dar… O amor dele…"


**My Immortal**  
por _MissyGoldy_

_

* * *

_

Sendo esta fic uma song-fic, aconselho vivamente a ouvirem-na com a música que lhe diz respeito! Neste caso, **My Immortal** dos **Evanescence**! Bjx!

* * *

Lágrimas...

Lágrimas de mágoa…

Lágrimas de tristeza…

Lágrimas de dor…

Até lágrimas de raiva…

Lágrimas eram o que enchiam aquele lugar…

Um lugar por onde pairava a morte...

A tristeza…

E as saudades…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Marlene McKinnon ergueu os olhos azuis safira, para olhar em volta, não se importando com a mecha de cabelo castanho-escuro que lhe caíra para o rosto pálido, devido à leve brisa fria e gélida que lhe acariciava o rosto.

Todos à sua volta choravam…

Até ela própria…

Choravam pela morte de duas grandes e queridas pessoas…

Que tinham perecido com honra…

E por amor...

- Lily Potter e James Potter estarão sempre nos nossos corações…- proferia o padre, com uma profunda tristeza, que só provocava mais lágrimas aos à sua volta.- Que descansem em paz, até à eternidade dos tempos…

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Marlene fechou os olhos, ao sentir uma dor aguda expandir-se pelo coração, como se aquelas palavras tivessem provado o que estava a acontecer.

Como se quisessem que ela acordasse para uma realidade que parecia magoá-la...

Lágrimas recomeçavam a cair sem controlo.

- Eles estarão sempre entre nós, Lene…- sussurrou Remus, colocando uma mão reconfortante em cima do ombro da amiga, enquanto que a outra enlaçava a cintura de Jewel Roxburgh.- Sempre…

Marlene acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, com medo de usar as palavras, que, naquele momento, de nada lhe serviam.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

Jewel chorava sem parar, ao seu lado, não conseguindo apenas se consolar com o abraço que o namorado lhe dava.

Marlene a abraçou, então, fortemente, tentando transmitir que todos os que se encontravam ali também partilhavam a sua dor.

Jewel pareceu se acalmar e retribuiu o abraço, mas ainda soluçando.

Lily tinha sido tão amiga delas, que a morte dela tinha sido um impacto forte para ambas.

Jewel já não continuava a ser a mesma garota divertida e positiva.

Via-se que agora ela tinha medo de perder mais alguém que amava…

Tinha medo da vontade que tinha de ignorar o que acontecia naquele mundo…

Já Marlene não queria acreditar…

Marlene queria esquecer…

Esquecer o que lhe tinham dito…

Que Sirius Black atraiçoara James e Lily Potter…

Eram as palavras que andavam pelas bocas e pensamentos de todos…

Mas Marlene não acreditava…

Sirius era inocente…

Inocente…

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

- Lene?

Marlene ergueu o rosto para olhar, mais uma vez, Remus.

- Eu vou levar a Jewel a casa… Vens?- perguntou ele, numa voz suave, embargada de tristeza.

- Não…- murmurou Lene, numa voz rouca, voltando a olhar para os dois caixões, onde os corpos dos amigos descansavam, lado a lado.

Remus suspirou, entendendo a garota.

Queria ficar sozinha…

Vendo todos começarem a afastarem-se, e com as pernas dormentes, Lene andou em passos lentos até aos caixões…

Rosas vermelhas cobriam ambos…

Rosas deixadas por amigos, familiares… e até desconhecidos, impressionados com todas aquelas pessoas magoadas e tristes, que tinham presenciado o enterro…

Lene ajoelhou-se, sentindo a relva húmida e fresca roçar-lhe os joelhos.

- Voem…- murmurou a garota, sendo logo o rosto cruzado por mais uma lágrima, entre muitas outras.- Abrem as asas de anjo que têm e voem para longe deste mundo cheio de ódio e mentiras…

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_Marlene deixou escapar um suspiro alto.

As lágrimas já lhe começavam a queimar os olhos…

Por compaixão, os homens, preparados já com pás para enterrar os caixões, afastaram-se.

Marlene estava agora completamente sozinha…

Para pensar…

Para reflectir...

Sentia tristeza?

Tinha acabado de perder dois dos seus melhores amigos, não?

Dor?

Muita…

Ódio?

_"Não foi ele que os matou…"_ pensou Lene, como se aquilo respondesse à própria pergunta.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Lene ergueu os olhos, deparando-se, inesperadamente, com um cão enorme, com pêlo negro muito macio e cujos olhos azuis acinzentados observavam-na tristemente.

- Estás perdido?- perguntou ela, acariciando a macia cabeça do animal.

O cão passou o focinho húmido pelo rosto dela, carinhosamente, como se a quisesse consolar.

Lene não resistiu e o abraçou, sem aguentar mais as lágrimas.

- Eles já estam no céu… Olhando por todos nós…- murmurou Marlene, passando a mão por todo o lombo do cão.- Mas, ao que parece, já ninguém pode confiar nos próprios amigos…

Lene sentiu o cão afastar-se, ganindo.

- Eu não acredito que tenha sido ele a assassinar os próprios amigos…- continuou a garota.- Ele não era capaz… Apesar de tudo ele é fiel…

O cão sentou-se, à frente dela, admirando aqueles olhos azuis safira, que perscrutavam o céu, em busca de algo.

- Acho que, ao fim disto tudo… Não cheguei a admitir-lhe os meus verdadeiros sentimentos… A Sirius Black…- murmurou Lene, sorrindo tristemente, ao ouvir o nome do garoto sair-lhe dos lábios.

O cão ergueu a cabeça levemente, com as orelhas viradas em direcção a ela, demonstrando a sua total atenção.

- Eu… amava-o…- sussurrou Lene, passando as mãos pelos lábios, sentindo o sabor de uma lágrima salgada.- Muito…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone_

- Desculpe, menina?

Lene ergueu os olhos. Um dos homens que carregavam as pás, com o chapéu entre as mãos, olhava-a temeroso.

- Temos que começar, menina…- murmurou ele, referindo-se ao enterro dos dois caixões.

Lene ergueu-se, rapidamente.

- Claro…- murmurou a garota, olhando para os caixões.

Aproximando-se deles, depositou um lírio branco, que contrastavam com o vermelho sangue das rosas, em cada um deles.

- Até à eternidade…- murmurou a garota, afastando-se em seguida.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

O cão dirigia-se na direcção contrária, pronto para desaparecer na penumbra dos bosques que rodeavam o cemitério, quando Lene estacou.

O ritmo da sua respiração aumentara, tal como o do coração…

Levou uma mão aos olhos, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos abriam-se admirados…

"_Eu não acredito que tenha sido ele a assassinar os próprios amigos… Ele não era capaz… Apesar de tudo ele era fiel…"_

- Como um cão…- murmurou Marlene, olhando por cima do ombro.

Sirius Black olhava-a por trás de uma árvore, também ele pálido e abatido pela morte dos amigos, com os cabelos negros a cairem elegantemente para o rosto condecorado por um par de olhos azuis acinzentados reluzentes.

Marlene queria correr...

Correr e abraçá-lo fortemente...

Como se fazendo isso estaria a libertar de dentro de si um peso...

Um peso que, se calhar, carregaria para todo o sempre...

Lene retribuíu o sorriso, mas não correu...

Sabia que, apesar da distância entre ambos, algo já estava mudado...

"Amo-te Marlene…" viu a boca dele dizer, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Eu também…"

* * *

_É incrível como, passados tantos anos, ainda me lembro de ele ter virado as costas e desaparecido._

_Eu também desapareci…_

_Ninguém sabe da minha existência…_

_Simplesmente, morri..._

_Morri..._

_Mas apenas ele sabe…_

_E, um dia, todos saberão, também…_

_Eu fui a única que acreditei na fidelidade de Sirius para com os amigos…_

_Que ele foi inocente, apesar de o ter visto na manhã seguinte no jornal…_

_Preso…_

_Não sei quantas lágrimas chorei…_

_Pensava que já as tinha gasto todas no dia do enterro de dois dos meus maiores amigos…_

_Mas não foi apenas na sua fidelidade que acreditei…_

_Além de tudo…_

_Apesar do que dizem…_

_Acreditei numa única coisa que diziam que um maroto não podia dar…_

_O amor dele…

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado...  
Apesar de não ser nada de especial...  
Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...  
O.K.  
Enlouqueci...  
Para quem leu essa coisa por favor adirem à campanha: _

"CLIKEM NO BOTÃOZINHO SEXY E FOFO!"

Espero que tenham gostado...Apesar de não ser nada de especial...Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...O.K.Enlouqueci...Para quem leu essa coisa por favor adirem à campanha: Espero que tenham gostado...Apesar de não ser nada de especial...Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...O.K.Enlouqueci...Para quem leu essa coisa por favor adirem à campanha: Espero que tenham gostado...Apesar de não ser nada de especial...Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...O.K.Enlouqueci...Para quem leu essa coisa por favor adirem à campanha: Espero que tenham gostado...Apesar de não ser nada de especial...Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...O.K.Enlouqueci...Para quem leu essa coisa por favor adirem à campanha: 


End file.
